Various gloves are used in various scenes such as manufacturing work at factories, farm work, gardening, light work, construction work, and cooking work. A glove protects a hand of a worker and makes work efficient. There are gloves of a type obtained by weaving fibers, such as a work glove, and gloves of a type using rubber or resin for the purpose of providing airtightness and waterproofness.
The latter glove, configured of rubber or resin, is used when airtightness and waterproofness are top priorities. Such a glove configured only of a layer made of rubber, resin, or the like has high airtightness and waterproofness, but hardly absorbs moisture occurring on the surface of the hand in the glove. Thus, a user wearing the glove feels uncomfortable due to moisture feelings or the like on the hand in the glove. Such a glove configured only of a layer made of rubber, resin, or the like does not address wearing comfort, but rather is used when airtightness and waterproofness are required as the top priorities. For example, this type of glove is used for working in food factories, cooking work, fishery processing factories, and so forth.
On the other hand, there is a glove configured a fiber-made glove base. This glove base is used, as is, as a work glove, for example. Such a glove configured only of a fiber-made glove base is used when airtightness and waterproofness are not required as the top priorities. As a matter of course, since the type of glove is configured only of a fiber-made glove base, in addition to providing good wearing comfort, breathability is high, and moisture feelings can be reduced when the glove base is worn.
Also, there is also a glove with a coating provided to at least part of a surface of a fiber-made glove base. Since the glove base is fiber-made, the wearing comfort when worn is good. In the case of the glove configured only of a layer made of rubber or resin, this rubber or resin layer is in direct contact with the surface of the hand, and therefore, the wearing comfort is not good. By contrast, in a glove with a coating provided to the fiber-made glove base, the fiber-made glove base is in contact with the surface of the hand when used, and, therefore, the wearing comfort is good.
In this manner, to enhance operability with good wearing comfort, a glove with a coating provided to at least part of the surface of the fiber-made base is also used. The coating provided to the surface may have a function and structure to enhance gripping ability, or may have a function and structure to enhance waterproofness and airtightness. To achieve improvement of gripping ability and improvement of airtightness, waterproofness and other functions that cannot be achieved only by this fiber-made glove base, a coating is provided to at least part of the surface of the fiber-made base.
In this manner, the glove configured only of the fiber-made base is used when wearing comfort and use comfort are prioritized. In particular, when gripping ability, airtightness, waterproofness, and so forth, which are more than achievable by the fiber-made base, are not required, the glove made only with the fiber-made glove base is used.
Alternatively, when gripping ability, airtightness, waterproofness, and so forth, which are difficult to be achieved only by the fiber-made base, are desired to be achieved while maintaining the wearing and use comfort, a glove with a coating provided to at least part of the surface of the fiber-made glove base is used.
In this manner, among gloves of various structures, a glove with a basic fiber-made glove base is also used. In the glove with a basic fiber-made base, when worn on a hand, the glove covers the surface of the hand. Thus, even the glove with a basic fiber-made base has a problem in that moisture such as sweat on the surface of the hand causes an uncomfortable feeling (moisture feeling) when worn.
Several technologies for reducing uncomfortable feelings upon wearing this basic fiber-made base glove have been suggested (for example, refer to PTL 1, PTL 2, and PTL 3).